The present invention relates generally to computer network access, and more particularly to ubiquitous network presence.
As the variety of devices capable of Internet access continues to grow so do the number of such devices that do not run conventional World Wide Web (Web) browsers, or any browser at all. This causes a more difficult problem in providing methods for ubiquitous login to users of such devices. Currently, most methods utilize setting cookies in the Web browser of the device. These cookies (files that are stored on a user's computer by a web site and that can identify a return visit) are automatically sent to servers the user encounters giving the single login effect. If the device cannot manage cookie methods of identification, they cannot have the single login effect.
There is thus a need in the art for a system for ubiquitous network presence that does not require utilization of cookies for devices that cannot manage cookie methods of identification.